


It Will Be Fine, Right?

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt ComfortBruce doesn't know how to comfort Thor after everything after Ragnarok but he tries.





	It Will Be Fine, Right?

Bruce doesn’t know what to do. He’s been dead or sort of dead for 2 years earth time but by Skaar’s time who knows. Every hour the Hulk is out is about 8 hours for him so…about 15 years. He was locked up in his own head for 15 years mentally but physically it’s just been two.

…And he still feels like another nap. He would just like to rest for once without having something horrible happen every time he’s, well himself.

He nearly runs into Korg. He flinches back from the taller alien force of habit than anything else at this point as he carries two bowls of what looks like noodles to the little sanctuary Thor has claimed as captain of the spaceship. Korg is talking to him. He nods his head at the alien before raising the bowls up showing him he wants to pass the food on before it gets too cold. Korg takes the hint and says a simple goodbye before talking to Miek who was in his arms.

If he wasn't so tired and mentally exhausted from the last 24 hours he could be enjoying this space trip and making thousands of Star Trek puns. Instead, he's playing babysitter to Thor. Not that Thor needs a babysitter but well he hasn't been Thor.

Losing almost your entire family and planet can do that.

He nudges the large door open before sighing. He hits the pad button as the door swings open revealing Loki sleeping in the corner no chains to be seen.

“That looks ominous and strange.”

He spots Valkyrie sharpening her blade and beams. She’s just so cool. She makes him feel like a nerd in high school all over again as he admires her beauty. She’s such a badass and she reminds him of his cousin Jen and Betty. They used to bring up painful memories. They still do but it’s more of a bee sting than a constant knife being stabbed into his belly.

He spies Thor and holds out one of the bowls to him. “Bon appetite. It’s not the worm noodles from last time.” He comments watching Thor look outside the glass. “I checked this time.”

“Thank you,” Thor says softly.

Bruce stands there as Thor takes the bowl from him and places it on the floor before staring out at the sky.

Bruce knows what this is. He’s seen his ugly mug with the same look. Unfortunately, he has no clue how to bring Thor out of it or at least back to a safer level. His cousin was better at this hell even Betty could do this in her sleep.

He fidgets with his hands as he places the bowl on the nearest counter. “Thor something is wrong?”

Thor looks over at him and forces a smile, “nothing is wrong. I am merely taking it all in.”

Bruce nods his head watching Thor turn his head away to stare outside the glass. It almost looks like he is dissociating and that’s not good.

Bruce places his hand on Thor’s shoulder softly. He applies a soft amount of pressure making Thor turn his gaze back on him.

“Do you want to talk about it with me? I was there if you need to-”

Thor sighs, “we talked about it already when we were on the ship and you mentioned your father.”

Bruce licks his lips, “well it doesn’t hurt to talk it out now…now that everything is done?”

Thor sighs, "Banner there is nothing else to say. You chose to push your father away I did not. I didn't ask for all this." He takes a deep breath and clenches the armrest. "I am done talking."

Bruce flinches at his last name. Banner. Thor doesn’t call him that unless making a point.

Bruce removes his hand from Thor’s shoulder. “Well to be honest what I said about my father was all lies.”

Thor raises a brow in his direction.  
“You see I didn’t want to make you feel worse.” He scratches the back of his head. “You were losing your family, had a threat of losing your planet, dying and all that with a drink and so I downplayed it."

Bruce couldn’t tell him his father was some mad scientist drunk who experimented on him. He couldn’t say his father wasn’t cruel when he beat his mother and him. He couldn’t bring up the fact his father killed his mother in front of his eyes and made him lie about it. He couldn’t tell Thor he killed his father over his mother’s grave because the scum would not leave him alone.

Thor had a loving family minus the sister…and maybe Loki. Loki was a strange case. Either way, he couldn't tell him that just to have a level up on shittiest father.

Bruce sighs, "I can't tell you about him…I mean I can but it's difficult for me. He wasn't a good man at all. I mean pond scum had better manners than he did. The point is even with your dad's faults he still was good to you. I'm not sure all that he did but he cared for you and your brother even if it was completely messed up you still had your mom.”

He places his hand on Thor’s shoulder, “Moms are awesome and…well, I suck at this comfort thing, but you just had a terrible day. If you want to let it out now would be a good time so you don’t bottle it up and let it eat you from the inside out. Trust me,” he laughs. “It’s not healthy and it really messes up your bowels.”

He sees Thor’s look of confusion and clears his throat. “Anyway, if you need to talk you can talk to me and I’m sure Hulk wouldn’t mind sparing with you to get your anger out.”

Thor pats Bruce on the shoulder, "thank you, Bruce. It was more than a terrible day. I lost my home, my father, my eye," he chuckles, "my hair. I'm not vain but it was a part of me taken today."

Bruce smirks, “That’s rough buddy.”

Thor raises an eyebrow confused, “yes it was rough?”

Bruce smiles, “it’s a slang or meme thing…I’ll show you the series it came from. You would like it elemental bending, magic, and a lot of other things I can’t say without giving it away. When we get home, I’ll find it for you.”

"Home…yes, I guess it will be my new home," he smiles sadly.

Bruce pats Thor on the back awkwardly. He really does suck at this comfort thing. “I told you I’m terrible at this but talking helps.”

Thor pats Bruce’s hand, “yes it does.”

“Oi boys if you’d stop acting like a bunch of hens there’s something you should see outside," Valkyrie states pointing at the larger spaceship that seems to engulf the one they are on.

Thor curses, “are you kidding me? When is enough going to be enough?!” He takes a deep breath and looks down at Bruce, “Bruce we might need Hulk again.” He places his hands on the man’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry we both will be getting home.” He states it as a promise looking into Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce nods his head laughing softly, “huh yeah guess so.”

It's alright Bruce, not a big deal. Thor is here and the whole ship is full of Asgardians who have trained for battle not to mention Hulk is indestructible. This should be easy a piece of cake, right?


End file.
